The White Ruby
by Sango-chan14
Summary: This is a story on one of my Adventures. Well any way... It's about by thief Lanally..... she starts out as an evil bandat then is turned good. a Priest falls in love with her.... but anyway. lots of wierd things happen like... well read and find out!


Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Charecter Info:  
  
Name:Lanally  
  
Alignment:Caotic Evil  
  
Class:Rouge(thief)  
  
Race:Half Wood Elf  
  
~*~  
  
Name:Whitt  
  
Alignment:Neutral  
  
Class:Rouge  
  
Race:Wood Elf  
  
~*~  
  
Name:Twiggy  
  
Alignment:Neutral Good  
  
Class:Wizard  
  
Race:Half Giant  
  
~*~  
  
Name:Drumina  
  
Alginment:Neutral  
  
Class:Warrior  
  
Race:Wood Elf  
  
~*~  
  
Name:Namoni  
  
Alignment:Lawful Good  
  
Class:Priestess  
  
Race:Human  
  
~*~  
  
Name:Lushay  
  
Alignment:Neutral  
  
Class:Priest  
  
Race:Human  
  
~*~  
  
Lanally trudged down the road along side her sister Whitt. They had left their home in search of gold and fame,pluse their father was arrested for trading stolen goods. They had been walking for days ,with the hot sun beating down on them. Whitt looked up and was surprised to see a town up ahead.  
  
"Lanally, theres a town!" she shouted as she started to run up to the town,dragging her half asleep sister. "Water! Food!" She said smiling as she ran even faster.  
  
~*~  
  
In the distance you could see the 2 lone figures walking towards a town. One was female and the other was male. The woman dressed in white and purple priests robs with simple brown boots, she carried a staff with a star shaped crystal on top, and her long curly brown hair hung over her sholder. The male wore priests robs ,too, with chain mail over his chest, he carried a staff as well but his was just a regular sphere shaped crystal, the man also carried what looked like a pack.... maybe even two. He walked without stress or a hunch, his sholders broad as he walked.  
  
"Lushay.... when are we going to get there?" The woman asked the man, who is now known as Lushay.  
  
"Very soon Namoni" Lushay said as he walked .  
  
"Oh... Oh, Okay" She said. her chocolate colored eyes looking at his face. Lushay's green eyes looked strait while his long blond hair was tossed around in the wind.  
  
~*~  
  
A short Woman in chain mail, with a sword strapped to her waist, sat in the corner of the local pub. she looked board as she sipped from her cup of wine. A man stagered up to her table and sat himself next to her.  
  
"Hello..... you wansta go gett a privit room..... pretty girl" The man said as he put an arm around her waist and spoke slurred words in her ear. The distinct smell of beer and brandy on his breath.  
  
"Be gone. I'm not one of the whores you can sleep with. I also hardly consider myself a child" She said as she pulled away a little.  
  
"ahh come on.... I can give you more pleasure than you could even think of." He slurred as he trassed a line on her neck and then another line down to her chest. The woman stood up abrumptly and glared at the man.  
  
"Hands off buddy!" She yelled"And I should call you a child! I'm older than you! Men like you disgust me..... I'm Drumina Silver Feather and I will not stand for this kind of treatment." she said saying the last part coldly as she narrowed her eyes into slits. The man stood up uot of his chair and grabbed both of her arms and leaned down to kiss her. Drumina getting anoyed with this braught her fist back and punched the man in the face. the man being taken off gaurd and stumbled backwards and out of the door.  
  
Drumina walked out of the door. and kicked the man in the butt as she walked by not missing the chance to strp on the guys stomache.'what an arogant man!' she thought as she walked down the dirt street.  
  
~*~  
  
Lanally and Whitt were thankful as they reached the entrance of the town. they pushed open th gates and looked at all the buildings. The only building that caught their eye was the pub off in the distance. Whitt and Lanally calmly walked down the dirt street.  
  
"Whitt what are we going to do now? Father was the only family we had left" Lanally said as she looked at the ground. Lanally was sudenly struck with a force that made her stumble backwards. Lanally looked up to see a woman a little shorter than her with short brown hair and blue eyes."HEY! watch where your goin' you stupid bitch!" Lanally yelled at the girl.  
  
"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you... rouge.... I'm not in the most friendly of moods this evening." the woman spoke.  
  
"So sounds like your havin a problem getting a man in your bed tonight" Lanally said smiling."not my problem" Lanally said as she started to walk away. Lanally walked into the pub upon arriving at it. She entered and recieved many whistles from many people as she walked by. She walked to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, her sister taking a seat next to her. she twirled a lock of light brown hair as her emrald green eyes looked at the rest of the people at the bar.(mostly men mind you^_^) she whistled and the bartender came."I want wine.... lots of wine"  
  
~*~  
  
Namoni and Lushay walked in to the small town and looked around for a temple or church to pray at but to their dissatisfaction there wasn't one.  
  
"Shall we stay for the night is it is already sunset and my poor feet need a rest and my body needs to cleanse in hot water."Namoni said as she closed her eyes and day dreamed.  
  
"As you wish, I would hate to make your delicate body half to retire in the woods when your body is in so much pain." Lushay said as he looked down at Namoni and smiled."let's find a pub or an inn." He said as he looked strait again. They walked down the dirt road and soon spotted a sign labled 'PUB'. they walked in and recieved many wistls from random places as they walked in. They ignored the disterbing sounds as they walked up to the bar.  
  
"May I help you?" the bartender asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"We wanted to know if you had any vacant rooms for the night." Lushay said as he looked at the bartender.  
  
"Sorry, all the rooms are already taken, but there is a nice Inn down the street." the Bartender said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thanks" Namoni said as she turned around getting even more wistles. Lushay smiled and turned around. he looked around a minute. his eye landed on a woman siting at the bar drinking wine with a solemn look on her face. he studied her features. her long ,waist length, brown hair. her style of dress.'must be a thief.' he said as he looked at her tight leather pants her belt that hung loosely around her waist, and the studed leather tunic. he looked back down at her waist and saw a long sword and a whip hooked to the belt. He was slowly walking towards her till he was nocked out of his thoughts by Namoni.  
  
"Hello... Lushay.... your scaring me!" she said as she shook his sholder.  
  
"Huh?... Oh .... I'm fine" He said as he smiled down at her. They quietly walked out of the pub and to the Inn the bartender told them of.  
  
~*~  
  
Drumina walked down the street and to the Inn. She walked up to the counter and rented a room for the night. she trudged up the stairs and to the room she was given for the night.  
  
'that stupid girl!' Drumina thought as she took off her armor so she was in her regular loos white clothes. she climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about the girl in the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Lanally and Whitt walked to the Inn and rented a room.They walked up the stairs to Whitts room. They walked in and Whitt took off her armor and climbed into bed. Lanally walked over to the window and climbed out. She clibed up the side of the building and onto the roof. She walked over to the edge of the edge and sat with her feet hanging in the front of the Inn. She watched all the people walk by in the streets and sighed as she looked to the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Lushay and Namoni walked around the town looking for the Inn after taking a wrong turn. They wondered the streets not getting anywhere. Lushay looked up and saw the sign for a building. It read'Inn' he jumped in the air and then ran to the building. He looked behind him and then walked back to Namoni. "There's the Inn" He said. Namoni sudenly looked up and then squealed with joy as she sprinted into the building. Lushay smiled and then looked up at the sky. He looked at the stars then his gaze full to the roof of the Inn, there sat a shadowy figure. Lushay looked on in curiosity as he took a step forward. He squinted his eyes to see if he could see the person on the roof better, but to his displeasure Namoni was shoutng his name.  
  
"Lushay! Hurry! I don't have the money to pay for it! YOU DO!" she shouted at him. He looked at her then smiled.  
  
"Coming!" Lushay said as he walked over to her and they walked in side to get a room.  
  
~*~  
  
Please be nice in your reviews!^_^ I hope you liked my story... It's an actual adventure I went on with my friends.... My dad was the DM... man that was like 2 years ago... but any way I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
